Sakura Wish
by cherry.haruno.39
Summary: Tentang harapan Sakura kepada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali ketika cinta meninggalkannya lagi. Nggak pandai bikin summary. RnR please.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Sakura wish is Mine**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Pair: SasuSaku/slight NaruSaku, PeinSaku**

**Warning: AU, little bit OOC, Gaje, OC, miss Typo(s).**

**DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura menghela nafas perlahan. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi dalam kereta Shinkansen yang akan membawanya melesat ke Kota Kyoto. Hari ini, saatnya ia pergi meninggalkan kota Tokyo. Ibukota Jepang yang sangat modern dan maju itu. Pastinya bukan hal yang mudah bagi Sakura, kelak ia harus membiasakan diri hidup di kota Kyoto yang tentunya tidak seramai Tokyo.<p>

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir, Sakura. Kyoto bukan kota kuno seperti yang kau kira. Kau tahu kan, kyoto juga sama modernnya dengan Tokyo. Walau Kyoto dikenal sebagai kota kuno, kenyataannya teknologi modern tercipta di kota itu. Pusat game Nitendo, IT Giant kyocera dan pembuat microchip ROHM ada di kyoto. Industriwan kimia, Koichi Tanaka yang bekerja di Shimadzu Corporation, Kyoto juga pernah mendapat hadiah Nobel," kata Tuan Haruno Kizashi ayah Haruno Sakura.

Sakura hanya menoleh sekilas kearah ayahnya yang duduk di samping kanannya dan juga merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi serta memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, ayah, apa hubungannya peraih hadiah nobel dengan pindah ke kyoto?" batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura tak peduli Kyoto kuno atau modern. Ramai atau sepi. Ia hanya merasa berat harus meninggalkan teman-teman sekolahnya di Tokyo. Tetangga-tetangganya, yang telah hidup bersamanya selama hampir enam belas tahun. Dan Sasori...  
>Akasuna Sasori. Ia tak bisa melihat Sasori lagi, walau Sasori kini tak memedulikannya lagi, tetapi Sakura masih sangat peduli pada Sasori. Sakura masih senang diam-diam memperhatikan Sasori dari kejauhan. Akasuna Sasori, pemuda dingin berjiwa seni, yang hobi memainkan boneka kayu di tempat sunyi.<p>

.

.

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ikut memejamkan matanya. Berusaha merelakan semua yang harus ditinggalkannya di kota ini. Hanya dalam waktu dua setengah jam, kereta api super cepat Shinkansen yang tersohor ini akan membawa Sakura ke Kyoto, meninggalkan semua yang disayanginya di Tokyo...

.

.

Udara hangat musim semi di kota Kyoto seolah memeluk tubuh langsing Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah tiga hari lalu ia sampai di kota ini. Benar kata ayahnya, kota ini tak setua yang sering dibilang orang. Walau memang banyak bangunan lama, tetapi kota ini cukup modern. Kota ini juga tak sepadat Tokyo. Kyoto merupakan bagian dari daerah metropolitan Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto. Terletak di Pulau Honshu, di sebuah lembah penuh kuil yang dikelilingi perbukitan dengan sungai berair jernih. Kota ini juga memiliki banyak situs bersejarah. UNESCO telah menetapkan tujuh belas lokasi di Kyoto sebagai World Heritage Site. Saat ini Kyoto menjadi kota nomor enam terbesar di Jepang.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam, menikmati sejuknya udara setelah beberapa menit berada dalam bus sekolah yang membawanya dari rumahnya menuju tempat ini. Ia baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah barunya ini. Higashi Senior High School. Sekolah yang cukup besar, walau tak sebesar sekolahnya dahulu saat di Tokyo. Perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu gerbang sekolah. Gadis-gadis remaja dan pemuda-pemuda berseragam high school khas Jepang tampak juga melangkah cepat melewati pintu gerbang itu. Sakura tidak ragu sedikitpun, walau ia belum mengenal satu anak pun di sekolah ini. Ia memasang wajah ceria. Senyumnya sudah mengembang sejak ia mengucapkan sayonara pada ayahnya yang juga harus sudah memulai tugas barunya di kota ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei," sapa Sakura pada seorang lelaki hampir setengah baya yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sekolah. Dari caranya berpakaian dan bentuk kacamatanya, Sakura menduga lelaki itu adalah salah seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini.  
>"Ohayou," sahut lelaki itu, setelah menoleh dan membalas senyum Sakura.<br>"Saya Haruno Sakura murid baru di sini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Di manakah letak kelas tiga, Sensei?"

"Ah, kau murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo, kan?"  
>"Iya, betul sekali, sensei," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.<br>"Silahkan kau melapor dulu ke ruang guru. Di sana, ruang keempat dari sini," kata lelaki setengah baya itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke deretan ruang di sebelah kanan Sakura.  
>"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei." sahut Sakura dengan suara sopan.<p>

Sakura membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat, lalu ia segera bergegas menuju ruang yang ditunjukkan lelaki tadi.

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak sopan? Lupa menanyakan nama sensei tadi," batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah diperlisahkan masuk ke dalam ruang guru, Sakura diminta untuk menunggu Yakushi-san, wali kelas sekaligus guru Bahasa Inggris yang memang sekarang mendapat jadwal mengajar bahasa inggris. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah lelaki yang tadi telah memberi informasi pada Sakura. Sakura sedikit tercengang melihatnya.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura, ikut aku!" kata lelaki itu setelah mengambil beberapa berkas kertas dan buku dari atas meja kerjanya.  
>Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat dan mengangguk. Lalu segera mengikuti langkah lelaki itu dari belalang.<p>

.

.  
>"Sumimasen, Sensei, apakah ini sensei Yakushi-san?" tanya Sakura sambil menjejeri langkah senseinya itu.<br>"Tebakanmu tepat sekali! Sepertinya kau anak yang cerdas, Haruno Sakura-san," jawab sensei yang ternyata adalah Yakushi Sensei yang akan mengenalkannya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum menyadari keberuntungannya langsung bertemu guru wali kelasnya itu. Sesampainya di kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga, Yakushi-san meminta untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura tidak ragu sedikit pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas itu. Ia memang seorang gadis yang penuh rasa percaya diri. Lagi pula ia murid dari Tokyo. Tak perlu merasa minder atau malu berada di kelas ini. Ia hanya punya waktu satu tahun untuk bersekolah di sini. Dan ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menikmati tahun terakhirnya di senior high school sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan pendidikannya sebagai mahasiswi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**


End file.
